Don't Dream Its Over SYOC
by danny1993
Summary: 25 years ago, William Schuester led the New Directions to a National Championship, twice, but then he went to Washington on a more permanent basis, and with no one, other than Finn Hudson, to take over the Glee club, the club disbanded and everyone went their separate ways. Now, Finn Hudson has returned to McKinley and decides its time to bring back the Glee Club.(closed)
1. Cast List

DON'T DREAM IT'S OVER

CAST LIST

FINN AND RACHEL HUDSON

Caitlin Marie Hudson, aged 16, in her Sophomore year. She's a dancer(looks like Vanessa Hudgens) sent by IloveheartlandX

Phillip Jean Hudson, aged 17, in his junior year. He is a singer,(looks like Nico Tortorella) sent by Laiquahen

KURT AND BLAINE ANDERSON-HUMMEL

Dorothy Eleanora Anderson-Hummel, aged 15, in her sophomore year, she's a singer(looks like Georgie Henley) sent by Laiquahen

Annaliese Savannah Anderson-Hummel, aged 14, in her freshman year, she is a singer(looks like Carly Rose Sonenclar) sent by E.A.

NOAH AND QUINN PUCKERMAN

Charlie Damian Puckerman, aged 18, in his senior year, he is a dancer(looks like Colton Haynes) sent by Ellii51

Izabella Beth Puckerman, aged 15(changed her age) in her sophomore year,(looks like Hayden Panettiere) sent by Gleerox

SANTANA AND BRITTANY LOPEZ-PIERCE

Victoria Delilah Lopez-Pierce, aged 17, in her junior year, she's a dancer(looks like Vanessa Morgan) sent by xXBrokenThoughtsXx

JAKE AND MARLEY PUCKERMAN

Nolan Elijah Puckerman, aged 18, in his senior year, he's a bully(not in glee club) (looks like James Maslow) by Me.

Bree Calypso Puckerman, aged 17, in her junior year, she's a dancer(looks like Victoria Justice) sent by forevergleek1299

Nathaniel Austin Puckerman, aged 15, in his freshman year, he's a singer/dancer(looks like Max Schneider) by me.

SAM AND MERCEDES EVANS

Donna Jo "DJ" Evans, aged 15, in her freshman year, she's a singer/dancer(looks like Zendaya Coleman) by forevergleek1299

MIKE AND TINA CHANG

May Lee Chang, aged 16, in her sophomore year, she's a singer/actress(looks like Brenda Song) by forevergleek1299

Kira Isabelle Chang, aged 15, in her freshman year, she's a singer/dancer(looks like Hayley Kiyoko(sorry I changed her look alike) by Don'tWannaCloseMyEyes

ARTIE AND SUGAR ABRAMS

Victoria Haley Abrams, aged 17, in her junior, she's an actress(looks like Holland Roden) sent by BellaRosa17

Taylor Marie Abrams, aged 16, in her sophomore year, she's a singer(looks like Shailene Woodley) sent by forevergleek1299

RYDER AND KITTY LYNN

Lacey Leigh Lynn, aged 17, in her junior year, she's a singer, (looks like Ashley Tisdale) sent by EmoChildP

Daisy Lynn, aged 16, in her sophomore year, she's a singer/actress(looks like Molly Quinn) sent by PowerOfIreland

Casper Augustus Lynn, aged 16, his sophomore year, he is a singer(looks like Cameron Monaghan) sent by Laiquahen

WILL AND EMMA SCHUESTER

Maria Shay Schuester, aged 16, in her sophomore year, she's a singer/dancer/actress(looks like Kay Panabaker) sent by Forevergleek1299.


	2. Chapter 1- Auditions

**Don't Dream It's Over**

**Chapter 1: Auditions**

The alarm rang insanely loudly that morning. Finn Hudson rolled over, turning the alarm off with a groan. He climbed out of bed, and noticed his wife wasn't in bed beside him.

"Rachel?" He called out. The bathroom door flew open and Rachel came out in a towel, her hair tied back in a tight bun.

"Morning honey." She said going into her walk in closet. "You woke the kids up yet?" She called out.

"Rach, I JUST woke up! I haven't even properly woke myself up yet" Finn complained.

"Honey, you guys have to be a school in like an hour, so you better get a move on."

"Why are you up so early anyway?"

"I'm going to New York for the day, Shelby needs my help casting the musical." She said coming out of the closet fully dressed in a black skirt and maroon blouse.

"And I'm just hearing about this now?" Finn asked.

"No, I told you last night, and the night before over dinner. You just were too busy eating" Rachel said leaving the bedroom and walking into the hall, walking up to two separate doors and banging on them hard. "KIDS GET UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" One door opened and a handsome boy with piercing blue eyes emerged from the room smiling.

"Morning mom!" Phillip said happily.

"Morning Music Man" Rachel smiled, then turned to the other door. "CAITLIN MARIA HUDSON GET OUT OF BED NOW!"

"Mom, Katy is already up and gone to pick up Bella."

"Oh, why did she have to go so early?"

"They've gone to the Lima Bean." PJ said, shrugging his shoulders. "Well have fun in New York, and tell Grandma Shelby I said hi, and tell Beth that I'm gonna totally kick her butt in that competition."

"What competition?" Finn asked coming out of his bedroom, fully dressed and looking happy.

"Just some crappy singing contest that Beth and I signed up for over the summer when I was in New York. But that doesn't matter right now, 'cause I gotta run" Phillip said running down the stairs and out the door.

"Okay, those kids are nothing like us." Rachel laughed.

"Well Katy is just like us. Lip, not so much" Finn commented bitterly as he walked down the stairs and towards the door. "See you when you get back." And with that Finn left the house. Leaving Rachel alone in the house.

****DON'T DREAM IT'S OVER****

_It took me 20 years to get to where I am now. I finally married Rachel, and we had 2 beautiful kids. Well, she had 2 beautiful kids, one of them wasn't mine, it was that Brody guy's kid. That's why we got back here, back to Lima. I gave Rachel the choice. It was me or Broadway. She chose me, which kind of surprised me, considering that since I met her, that's pretty much all she spoke about. So before we left to come to Lima, Rachel and Shelby, Rachel's mom, opened a theatre company that they run together. Shelby from New York, and Rachel from Lima. And now that I am a fully qualified teacher, even though I've been qualified for like 15 years, and back in Lima, I got a special job…one that I had always wanted. I became the music teacher at McKinley, and as of yesterday morning, the new director of the Glee Club. It turns out that after Mr. Schue, I'm sorry, Will(I always forget the fact that I'm not 18 anymore) left McKinley to manage the Arts all over the states, nobody ever took over the New Directions, and it just basically stopped. Then Figgins retired, or was fired, I'm not 100% sure what really happened there, and Emma got the job as the new Principal, and she employed two friends of mine as her staff. The newly qualified Ryder Lynn, as the new Guidance Councillor, and the fresh out of college Kitty Wilde as the new director of the Cheerios, since Sue never came back after the whole gun thing, and Roz Washington kinda got fired for punching a gay kid, apparently it was a hate crime and lost her job, I think she's in jail now. Kitty and Ryder got married after college and moved back to Lima with their 3 kids after they were born._

_Anyway, I'm totally getting off topic. I came back to McKinley to teach like 2 or 3 years ago now, and my kids are at McKinley, Katy in her sophomore year and Lip in his junior year. So here I am, back where it all started. In the Halls of McKinley, with a sign up sheet for Glee club in my hand, two kids who know they need to join or else face the wrath of their mom. And since Kurt and Blaine are back in Lima, with their two daughters, Dory and Annaliese, they'll get the girls to join too. And I heard that Artie and Sugar's daughters are at this school too, and I just know that Artie will get them to join up too. It's been 24 years since I started glee club, and after all I went through, the break ups, the fights, the friendships and the dramas, I never stopped believing!_

Finn Hudson walked through the halls of McKinley smiling happily to himself. He was posting the notice for auditions for glee club. But he didn't know if anyone would actually wanna join the club, since it's been disbanded for like 10 years or so. Finn passed a couple of football players, and a pretty red head cheerleader talking with her flame-haired twin brother and her older sister. He knew who they were, they were Ryder and Kitty's kids. The boy turned and smiled down the hall at a guy, who was a little shorter than him, with deep brown eyes and short, dark brown hair. The dark haired guy just kind of gave a half smile at the kid and carried on walking down the hall with his older cousin, Charlie Puckerman, Puck and Quinn's oldest kid.

"Hey Mr. Hudson." Charlie said happily, smiling at the teacher.

"Hey Ace, how's the team this season?" Finn asked before he placed the sign up sheet on the notice board.

"Ya know, kinda suck but haven't they always?" Charlie laughed. The dark haired Puckerman rolled his eyes and headed down the hall towards his next class. French class. He would be stuck listening to Madam Le Blanc. He hated her. Everyone hated her. She was a pretentious douche. He name was Emily White, but she decided to change her surname to "Le Blanc" because it sounded more "French". The dark haired Puckerman walked into the class and went straight to his seat. The school year started a couple of days ago, and he already hated being back. Other students piled through the door and went to their designated seats. Next to the Puckerman kid was the ginger kid who smiled at him earlier. The kid sat down and smiled at the Puckerman.

"Hey Nate." The ginger smiled.

"Sup, Cas?" Nate greeted, trying to act bored.

"Nothing much. You gonna sign up for glee club? You're mom and dad were in glee when they were at school."

"Yeah, no need to give me a family history lesson dude, I grew up with them." Nate said rudely. "And no, I am not joining glee. It's totally gay!" Casper smirked and leaned forward, whispering in Nate's ear.

"So are you though" He said, and retracted and smiled cheekily.

"Dude! Shut the hell up!" Nate snapped, but kept his volume down.

"Don't worry Puckerman, you're secrets safe with me."

"Hey Cal" A girl said from behind him smiling widely at him.

"Oh, hey DJ. Katy." Casper said, forcing a smile. It was no secret that DJ Evans, daughter of Mercedes and Sam Evans, was totally crushing on him, but she wasn't exactly his type. She was a little too female for him.

"So are you guys joining glee club?" Katy asked smiling, "My mom and PJ are making me join."

"Well I'm joining, Nate here isn't" Casper said with a fake smile.

"Good, then we can do a duet sometime" DJ said, beaming happily.

"Bonjour Class!" Madam Le Blanc said as she entered the class. Everyone who was standing around went to their seats and the class began.

*****DON'T DREAM IT'S OVER*****

Finn walked into the auditorium for glee auditions. He knew that a lot of kids had a free period right now, so that's why the first leg of the glee auditions were taking place now. He looked around and saw Phillip sitting talking with Kurt and Blaine's daughter, Dorothy.

"Lip, Dory, are you the only people here for auditions?" Finn asked, praying for the answer to be no.

"Sorry dad, it's just us. But free period just started, there's still time" PJ said with a shrug.

"Well do you guys wanna sing?" Finn asked smiling at the kids.

"Sure Uncle Finn, can I go first?" Dory asked smiling.

"Sure, go ahead Dodo, what you gonna sing?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Dory said running to the stage.

"_Did that really just happen?_

_Have I actually understood?_

_This weird quirk I've tried_

_To suppress or hide_

_Is a talent that could_

_Help me meet the Wizard_

_If I make good_

_So I'll make good_

_When I meet the Wizard,_

_Once I prove my worth,_

_And then I'll meet the Wizard_

_What I've waited for since,"_

"Since birth!"

"_And with all his Wizard wisdom,_

_By my looks, he won't be blinded_

_Do you think the Wizard is" "_dumb?"

_Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?_

"No!" _"He'll say to me,"_

_"I see who you truly are -_

_A girl on whom I can rely!"_

_And that's how we'll begin_

_The Wizard and I_

_Once I'm with the Wizard_

_My whole life will change_

_'Cuz once you're with the Wizard_

_No one thinks you're strange!_

_No father is not proud of you,_

_No sister acts ashamed_

_And all of Oz has to love you_

_When by the Wizard, you're acclaimed_

_And this gift or this curse_

_I have inside_

_Maybe at last, I'll know why_

_When we are hand in hand -_

_The Wizard and I!_

_And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,_

_A girl who is so superior,_

_Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside_

_Have a matching exterior?_

_And since folks here to an absurd degree_

_Seem fixated on your verdigris_

_Would it be all right by you_

_If I de-greenified you?"_

_And though of course,_

_That's not important to me_

_"All right, why not?" I'll reply_

_Oh, what a pair we'll be_

_The Wizard and I;_

_Yes, what a pair we'll be_

_The Wizard and..._

_Unlimited_

_My future is unlimited_

_And I've just had a vision_

_Almost like a prophecy_

_I know - it sounds truly crazy_

_And true, the vision's hazy_

_But I swear, someday there'll be_

_A celebration throughout Oz_

_That's all to do with me!_

_And I'll stand there with the Wizard,_

_Feeling things I've never felt_

_And though I'd never show it,_

_I'd be so happy, I could melt!_

_And so it will be_

_For the rest of my life,_

_And I'll want nothing else_

_Till I die_

_Held in such high esteem_

_When people see me, they will scream_

_For half of Oz's favorite team;_

_The Wizard_

_And I!" _Dorothy belted out the last note of the song, totally entranced by the music. When she finished, she looked into the seats of the auditorium and saw there were a few more kids sitting there. Namely DJ Evans, Katy Hudson, Daisy and Casper Lynn. "Uncle Finn, I mean, Mr Hudson, turn around." Finn and Lip turned around and saw the kids all sitting smiling.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Finn said grinning like a maniac. "Okay, whose next?" Daisy put her hand up.

"Mr. Hudson, do you mind if I go next? I need to get to cheerios practice and my mom would through a fit if I was too late."

"Go ahead Daisy." Finn said, gesturing to the stage.

"_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_Oh, oh_

_But you don't really give a shhh…_

_You go with it, go with it, go with it._

_'Cause you're freaking crazy rock'n'roll_

_Yo-u said "Hey,_

_What's your name?"_

_It took one look_

_And now we're not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_And since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

_Last night I blacked out I think_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_

_I remember making out and then, oh, oh_

_I woke up with a new tattoo_

_Your name was on me and my name was on you_

_I would do it all over again_

_Yo-u said "Hey,_

_What's your name?"_

_It took one look_

_And now we're not the same_

_Yeah you said "Hey."_

_And since that day_

_You stole my heart_

_And you're the one to blame_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_And that's why I smile_

_It's been a while_

_Since every day and everything has_

_Felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile_

_The reason why I-I-I_

_I smi-i-ile" _Daisy finished singing and smiled at the audience. "How was that?"

"That was amazing Daisy, welcome to The New Directions! You can go to cheerios now if you want" Finn said with a smile. Daisy nodded and ran down the stairs and out the door. "Who's up next?"

"Dad, you already know me and Phillip can sing, do we need to audition?" Caitlin whispered to Finn.

"No, you guys don't need to sing, but the others do, so whoever wants to sing next feel free to jump on stage and sing."

"I'll go next Mr. Hudson." Casper said happily, stepping on to the stage and talking to the band, telling them what he was singing. "I'm gonna be singing Favorite Son by Green Day"

"_He hit the ground running,_

_At the speed of light._

_The star was brightly shining,_

_Like a neon light._

_It's your favorite son._

_It's your favorite son._

_A fixture on the talkshows,_

_To the silver screen._

_From here to Colorado,_

_He's a sex machine._

_It's your favorite son._

_It's your favorite son._

_But isn't it a drag?_

_Isn't it a drag?_

_Isn't it a drag?_

_It's pretty bloody sad,_

_but isn't it a drag?_

_A clean-cut All-American,_

_Really ain't so clean._

_His royal auditorium,_

_Is a murder scene._

_It's your favorite son._

_It's your favorite son._

_Oh, isn't it a drag?_

_Isn't it a drag?_

_Isn't it a drag?_

_It's pretty bloody sad,_

_but isn't it a drag?" _As Casper sang, he noticed Nate come in to the auditorium and look at him, an unreadable look on his face. Casper tried not to get distracted by it though. He just kept singing.

"_Well no one says it's fair._

_Turn a teenage lush,_

_To a millionaire._

_Now where's your freakin' champion?_

_On a bed you laid._

_He's not the All-American,_

_That you thought you paid." _Casper closed his eyes, getting ready to finish the song, and when he did, Nate turned and walked back out the door.

"_It's your favorite son._

_It's your favorite son._

_But isn't it a drag?" _The remaining members in the audience stood up, clapping their hands. "Was that okay, sir?"

"That was amazing dude!" Finn said happily. "So we've got one more person to audition, and if her parents are anything to go by, she's gonna be amazing! So if you're ready, take to the stage miss Donna Jo Evans!"

"Okay Mr. H, I appreciate all the praise, but waits tils I sing!" DJ said as she walked to the stage.

"_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Anymore…" _ The Bi-racial girl belted out effortlessly.

"_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes" _

"Wow, DJ, that was amazing! You definitely got your voice from your mom!" Finn said happily, just as the bell rang. "And I guess we can find more people to audition later. You guys better get to class"

*****DON'T DREAM IT'S OVER*****

"I'VE SEEN PARAPLEGICS MOVE BETTER THAN THAT!" Coach Lynn yelled. Her daughter, Lacey, got up from the crash mat and walked over to her mom. "Lacey, what are you doing, get back to work!"

"Mom, you told me a long time ago about Coach Sylvester, and how she terrorized kids. Well you're turning into her!"

"Lacey, just get back to work and we'll talk about this at home!" Kitty said, before turning around and looking at her cheerios. "YOU THINK THIS IS HARD, TRY PUSHING TWO GINGER KIDS AND A 7 POUND BLOND OUT OF YOU!"

"MOM!" Lacey yelled, her eyes widened.

"Well, you wouldn't get back to work, so I'll embarrass you!"

"Oh, I am so telling dad!" Lacey said, storming off.

*****DON'T DREAM IT'S OVER*****

The door knocked and Mr Lynn looked up to see who was at his office door. When he saw who it was, he grinned wildly.

"Jacob Puckerman, for what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Nothing, I just got to town and wanted to know if my best bro and his family wanted to come for dinner at mine and Marley's tonight? Puck and Quinn are gonna be there too, they're bringing the kids, and the house is big enough for everyone to come by."

"Dude of course! I haven't seen you guys for too long. How's Marls?"

"She's great, she's trying to con the kids into joining glee club."

"Yeah, I did that too. Casp and Daisy auditioned today, and Lacey said she'll join if we raise her allowance, but on a two teachers salaries, that isn't gonna happen."

"Are you guys having money trouble? You know that if you are I'd-"

"I'm not gonna ask my best friend if I can borrow money. Plus, have you met Kitty? She'd totally kick my ass" Ryder laughed.

"Ry, you've been my best friend for like 20 something years, you've helped me more times than I can count. It's the very least I could do." Jake said smiling at Ryder.

"Dude, no way. But we'll talk over dinner, I gotta get back to work. I've got a couple of students coming in to talk in a few minutes. Gotta get their files out." Ryder said, getting up and going to the cabinet.

"I'll see you tonight then dude. Bye dude!" Jake said and walked out.

*****DON'T DREAM IT'S OVER*****

Finn walked through the door of his house, Rachel would be gone all day, and the kids weren't home yet, so he was all alone. So he got out his cell phone and dialled a number, hearing the phone ring a couple of times before the person answered.

"Hello?"

"Will? Hey" Finn greeted cheerfully.

"Finn? What's going on man?"

"Well I was wondering if you could help me out…I'm not sure if Emma told you, but I'm starting back up the Glee club, and I only have like 6 members and was wondering…"

"If I could convince Maria to join?"

"Well, yeah…I know she's popular, and if she joined maybe some of the other kids would join too."

"Don't worry Finn, I'll talk to her when I get home tomorrow night. Getting a flight back to Lima in a couple of hours."

"How's Washington?"

"Lonely! I miss Emma and Maria. But I'm doing something worthwhile out here, so I can't really complain." Finn looked at the time on the wall.

"Okay dude, well I'll talk to you when you get home. But I gotta go, the kids are gonna be home soon and I need to get dinner ready. Rachel's back in New York to help her mom out." Just as Finn hung up the phone, the door opened and Caitlin came in, her headphones on. She waved to her dad as she ran up the stairs.

She ran to her room and threw herself onto her bed and sighed. It was a long day and she was planning a big dance number for glee, the first glee rehearsal. She wanted to show off her dance skills. Her brother got the outstanding voice and those piercing blue eyes, but she got dance skills that Phillip couldn't even attempt to match, her true passion was dancing. And she didn't care how hard her mom pushed for her to be a singer or an actress, all that Katy wanted to do since the age of 3 was dance. It's what she was amazing at, what she excelled in. She wasn't really academic, but she could dance circles around some of the best. She just needed that one break. That one chance to shine. And now that Glee club was up and running, she was finally gonna get that chance.

*****DON'T DREAM IT'S OVER*****

The doorbell rang at the Puckerman household. Marley Puckerman took off her apron hanging it on the hook and went to answer the door. She was going to get to see her friends she had lost contact with. She was gonna get to see Kitty and Ryder. She was beyond excited about it. She turned around and looked in the mirror and straightened her hair one final time before opening the door, flashing her winning smile.

"Hey!" Marley said, beaming.

"Marley Rose! Sorry Marley Puckerman!" Kitty greeted, smiling just as brightly.

"Hey Marls." Ryder smiled too.

"Come on in guys, dinner's almost ready and Puck and Quinn should be here soon, so make yourself at home." Marley moved to let the Lynn's into her house. Ryder, Kitty, Lacey and the twins. "Girls, Bree's up in her room getting ready. Can you go make sure she wears something other than shorts?" The girls laughed and ran up the stairs. "And Nate's in his room moping, Casper, go cheer him up please?"

"Sure Mrs. P." Casper laughed and ran up to his friends room.

"Now, how about I open a bottle of wine and we can talk till Jake gets back with Puck and Quinn?" Marley said as she led her friends into the kitchen.

As he got to the top of the stairs and turned to the third door on the left, Casper knocked loudly.

"I'M BUSY!" Nate's voice came out loudly. Casper rolled his eyes and opened the door, letting himself in. Nate was lying on his back, reading a comic book in just a pair of track pants.

"You don't look very busy to me." Cas said sarcastically, closing the door behind him before walking over to Nate's bed.

"What do you want?"

"To hang out" Casper stated simply.

"Well, I'm not interested!"

"Well, the last time we hung out, you seemed to 'enjoy' yourself, and since we have an excuse to hang out now, I thought maybe we could-"

"That was a one time thing!" Nate snapped.

"It was more than one time!" Casper smirked.

"Okay, well it isn't gonna happen again!"

"Why are you trying to hide who you are?" Casper whispered, running his hand up and down Nate's arm.

"I'm not!" Nate said through gritted teeth.

"Dude, you can lie to yourself and say you aren't gay, but I know, we both know, that you like me as much as I like you! Only difference is, I'm open about who I-" Casper began but was cut off with Nate crashing his lips, hard, onto his, successfully shutting him up. "Oh yeah…So not gay!" Casper laughed into the kiss.

Down the hall, Bree Puckerman was sitting on her bed, her chocolate brown shoulder length hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, while the two Lynn girls were going through her closet, throwing her clothes out, trying to find something nice for Bree to wear.

"You know, I am capable to find something to wear all on my own. I don't need you guys to wreck my closet" Bree complained.

"Well, your mom told us to make sure you wear something other than shorts to dinner, and since all you seem to wear is shorts, we've taken it upon ourselves to find something pretty for you to wear" Daisy said, holding up a pink and red checked skirt, and scrunching up her face.

"But it's not so easy, considering the things you actually do own" Lacey commented, smirking. She picked up a pair of red skinny jeans, a black and white striped shirt and threw it to Bree. "Now, change!" Bree rolled her eyes and got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"You guys suck!" Bree commented, as she walked out the door.

An hour or so later, the Puckerman family and the Lynn family sat around the large dining table. Marley, Daisy, Puck and Quinn, their son Charlie and their daughter Izabella sat at one side, Kitty, Lacey, Nate, Casper, Bree and Jake and Marley's oldest son Nolan sat at the other, while Jake and Ryder sat at the ends of the table. The night was going well, everyone was making boring, idle chit-chat.

"So, Cas, Daisy, your mom was telling us that you guys joined glee club?" Marley said with a smile.

"Yeah, there's only like 6 members just now. We totally need more people to join" Casper said, taking a sip of water.

"Well Nate and Bree will join. Won't you guys?" Jake said with a smile.

"Hell no!" Bree said, chuckling.

"Mom, that's not really our scene" Nate said, frowning.

"Yeah, no brother or sister of mine are joining homo-explosion!" Nolan said bitterly. Charlie and Casper both looked pissed at that, while Nate looked at his plate, hiding his embarrassment.

"Nolan!" Jake snapped.

"Jake, leave him. You know, before I joined glee, I thought the same." Puck said with a smile.

"And then you got a gay son" Charlie laughed out.

"And we wouldn't change that for anyone!" Quinn smiled.

"Obviously not! I'm perfect!" Charlie half-joked. Marley rolled her eyes.$

"Whether you thought that or not Noah, we didn't raise them to say things like that!" Jake said bitterly, glaring at his son.

"Yeah, but they're at McKinley, homophobia is kinda like air in that place. It's everywhere." Ryder said, half smiling.

"Yeah, but they should know better!" Marley finally chimed in. "I think that you guys should join glee club. It's where your dad and I met. It's where Kitty and Ryder met. It's where your uncle Puck and Aunt Quinn fell in love. It could happen for you too."

"Okay mom, I'll think about it. Okay?" Bree said, giving in.

"I won't." Nate said. Casper gave him a pleading look, and Nate rolled his eyes. "May I be excused? I don't feel too well all of a sudden" He lied, but he needed away from Casper.

"Sure, you're excused." Jake said, frowning slightly. "But remember you guys have dance class tomorrow at Brittany and Mike's. I'm taking the class tomorrow"

"Great!" Nate said sarcastically, getting up and walking upstairs and up to his room. The rest of the night went by boringly, but everyone had a good time anyway.

*****DON'T DREAM IT'S OVER*****

The next day, school went by very slowly. Glee club were meeting for the first time, and Caitlin Hudson had something planned to do. She needed the back-up of her friend Bella and Dory, two dancers, like herself. She wasn't one to go half-assed when it came to dancing or performing, and today was going to be no different! As she walked into the choir room, she saw everyone whose joined up- Phillip Hudson, Dorothy Anderson-Hummel, Daisy and Casper Lynn, and Isobel Evans. As she walked farther into the room, she saw her dad at the whiteboard, writing the word _GLEE_ on the board.

"Okay guys, we need at least another 6 people to join before we can qualify for competitions. Now when I was in school, we used to do public performances and I think that-" Finn said, but was interrupted by Caitlin.

"Dad, I actually have something prepared. Since I didn't actually audition, I would like to show what I've got. If you don't mind?" Caitlin said

"Sure Katy, come on up!" Finn said as he went to the back row of seats.

"Thanks, Dory, Bella, you guys know what to do!"

"_Come on, babe_

_Why dont we paint the town?_

_And all that jazz" _Caitlin started, with Bella and Dorothy behind her clicking their fingers.

"_I'm gonna rouge my knees_

_And roll my stockings down_

_And all that jazz_

_Start the car_

_I know a whoopee spot_

_Where the gin is cold_

_But the piano's hot" _The three girls danced.

"_It's just a noisy hall_

_Where there's a nightly brawl_

_And all that jazz_

_Slick your hair_

_And wear your buckle shoes_

_And all that jazz" _The girls danced around the room.

"_I hear that Father Dipp_

_Is gonna blow the blues_

_And all that jazz_

_Hold on, hon'_

_We're gonna bunny hug_

_I bought some asprin_

_Down at United Drug_

_In case you shake apart_

_And wanna brand new start_

_To do that jazz_

_Oh, you're gonna see you_

_Sheba shimmy shake_

_And all that jazz_

_Oh, she's gonna shimmy_

_Till her garters break_

_And all that jazz_

_Show her where to park her girdle_

_Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle_

_If she'd hear her baby's queer_

_For all that jazz" _The three girls grabbed chairs and started dancing on them.

"_Find a glass_

_We're playing fast and loose_

_And all that jazz_

_Right up here_

_Is where I store the juice_

_And all that jazz_

_Come on, babe_

_We're gonna brush the sky_

_I betcha lucky_

_Lindy never flew so high_

_'Cause in the stratosphere_

_How could he lend an ear_

_To all that jazz?_

_So that's final, [Incomprehensible]_

_Yeah, I'm afraid so, kiddo_

_Afraid? Yeah_

_Nobody walks out on me_

_No, I'm no one's wife_

_But, oh, I love my life_

_And all that jaaaaaaaa-azz!" _She belted out, standing on the chair.

"_That jazz" _Caitlin whispered softly, clicking her fingers as it ended.

"Wow, way to go Caitlin, girls, that was awesome!" Finn said, clapping his hands. "That's what we need! Pure passion for what we do!"

"So dad, what are we gonna do? Ya know to get more members?" Phillip asked, rubbing his hands together.

"I've got just the idea" Finn said, smiling widely, before walking out the room and down the hall. _So twenty something years ago, I joined the New Directions, and now I'm in charge of them. I've come a long way from when I was a student here. I hope I can make Mr Schue proud, I hope I can make my friends proud…I hope I can make the kids proud!_ Finn thought as he got to Mrs Schuester's office door. He knocked on it lightly.

"Come in!" The kind voice from behind the door called out.

"Hey Emma, I was wondering if you could do me a small favor?" Finn said cryptically.

*****DON'T DREAM IT'S OVER*****

By the Friday of that week, Mrs Schuester had managed to arrange a pep rally in the auditorium. She wanted the New Directions to be a success again. She loved the arts, she loved the glee club. And now, she was going to make sure they got their twelve members, if not more, so that they could enter competitions. So there she stood. In front of all the kids of her school, ready to make her announcement.

"Okay kids, I am very proud to be announcing this today. I have been working at this school for a very long time now, and the school was never a more accepting, a more welcoming place as it was when the New Directions were up and running. 10 years ago, before I took over as Principal, the club was disbanded and now after all that time, I am happy to welcome to the stage…the NEW DIRECTIONS!" Emma announced happily. The music started out slowly.

"_Well I woke up to the sound of silence_

_And cries were cutting like knives in a fist fight_

_And I found you with a bottle of wine_

_Your head in the curtains_

_And heart like the Fourth of July" _Phillip started singing, while the others began to slowly enter the stage.

"_You swore and said,_

_"We are not,_

_We are not shining stars"_

_This I know,_

_I never said we are_

_Though I've never been through hell like that_

_I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back" _Dorothy joined in for her verse.

"_If you're lost and alone_

_Or you're sinking like a stone_

_Carry on_

_May your past be the sound_

_Of your feet upon the ground_

_Carry on_

_Carry on, carry on" _Casper and Daisy sang together, harmonising perfectly.

"_So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night_

_At a bar off 75_

_And we talked and talked about how our parents will die,_

_All our neighbours and wives" _Caitlin sang, smiling as she sang.

"_But I like to think I can cheat it all_

_To make up for the times I've been cheated on_

_And it's nice to know when I was left for dead_

_I was found and now I don't roam these streets_

_I am not the ghost you are to me"_ Casper sang alone this time, smiling until he looked into the audience and saw Nate looking at him with a smile on his face, causing Casper's smile to fade for a brief second

"_If you're lost and alone_

_Or you're sinking like a stone_

_Carry on_

_May your past be the sound_

_Of your feet upon the ground_

_Carry on" _Phillip and Dorothy sang together, hugging while they sang.

"_Whoa_

_My head is on fire but my legs are fine_

_After all they are mine_

_Lay your clothes down on the floor_

_Close the door, hold the phone_

_Show me how no one's ever gonna stop us tonight" _Bella belted out that verse.

"_'Cause here we are_

_We are shining stars_

_We are invincible_

_We are who we are_

_On our darkest day_

_When we're miles away_

_Sun will come_

_We will find our way home" _Daisy sang on her own for that part of the song, while everyone else stood behind her, with their heads down.

"_If you're lost and alone_

_Or you're sinking like a stone_

_Carry on_

_May your past be the sound_

_Of your feet upon the ground_

_Carry on" _The 6 kids sang together, sounding effortless, looking like a team.

"_Oooh._

_Oooh_

_Oooh_

_Oooh" _They belted out together, ending the song, with their heads dropping at the end, while the audience erupted into cheers. Finn sat in the audience, beside Kitty, Ryder and Emma, smiling to himself because he knew in his heart that the magic of Glee was alive again!

**Authors note!**

**I would like firstly to thank everyone who submitted characters. If your character hasn't been in this chapter, or hasn't been prominent, don't worry, they will get their chance to shine ****J**

**Any way I would like to thank the very lovely and very helpful, Laiquahen for all of their help with this story. Please support them and send characters for their glee story "Back To The 90'S" which is about the parents of the New Directions. Please support them because they are awesome!**

**RIP CORY MONTEITH...GBNF /3**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay before Chapter 2 is posted, or rather completed. I need a few more STRAIGHT guys. One would have to be Unique's adopted son, one or more would be Joe's with an unknown woman's. I need at least another 5 guys for the glee club because it just occurred to me that there are only going to be 4 guys in the New Directions and there is only 5 guys in total. I have an OC that I have been sent last time that I will be using, but I need more.

**Joe Hart(41) and Sarah Hart(42) **Joe met Sarah at College where he went to study to become a religious education teacher. They got married in 2017 and had a couple of sons.

**Unique Adams(40) Unique got her surgery in 2015 and finally became who she was supposed to be. She moved to LA after her senior year and adopted a son. She now works as a singer in LA but lives in Lima with her son.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Insulting Nicknames:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Birthday:**

**Sexuality:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Fears:**

**Secrets:**

**Goals**

**Idols:**

***Family***

**Kid of(if any):**

**Home Life:**

***Appearance***

**Hair Colour:**

**Hair Length:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Clothing Style:**

**Celebrity Look-A-Like:**

**Overall Appearance:**

***Musical***

**Celebrity Sing-A-Like:**

**Why Did You Join Glee?:**

**Vocal Range (Soprano, Baritone, ect.):**

**Audition Song:**

**Other Songs and Reasons why they're singing it (Max. 20):**

**Do they play any instrument?:**

**If yes, which one? (If No, put 'N/A'):**

***Other***

**Clubs / Teams:**

**Clique:**

**Stereotype (Eg. The Cheerio, The Loser, The jock, ect.):**

**What they look for in a friendship:**

**What they look for in a relationship (Looks-wise):**

**What they look for in a relationship (Personality-wise):**

**Story Lines (max. 5):**

**One thing this person would say:**

**Anything Else?:**


End file.
